ENREDOS AMOROSOS
by constanza phantomhive
Summary: Nuestros queridos personajes de love stage y gravitacion tendrán que encontrar el amor superando las diversas pruebas que tiene la vida ¿podrán hacerlo? los invito a descubrir que pasa con nuestros queridos personajes y sus vidas UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO con humor drama y romance espero le den una oportunidad que lo disfruten besos
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola amores, les extrañara esto pero resubi y corregí cosas de mi fanfic ENREDOS AMOROSOS, mejore un montón de cosas y modifique los capítulo,s espero les guste tanto o más que el anterior estoy muy emocionada de poder rehacer esta historia y compartirla con ustedes, que son mi motivo para escribir. los adoro y espero ansiosa su opinión sea cual sea esta. ya saben dejen comentario por fa sobre lo que piensan porque para mí es muy importante leerles jaja bueno los amo espero ansiosa sus opiniones besos nos leemos abajo**_

 _ **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de mi autoría, los tome prestado de los mangacas MAKI MURAKAMI (gravitation) y EIKI EIKI (love stage)**_

Capitulo uno: "conociendo a los hermanos SENA"

Eran las 6: oo am y un rubio muchacho, está dando vueltas, en la sala impacientemente esperando a su querido hermano mayor. Su nombre IZUMI SENA era un muchacho delgado, de piel blanca, un poquito bajito, tenía unas gafas que dejaban un poco oculta la característica más notoria de los hombres de la flia SENA unos bellos ojos dorados en la parte superior de la pupila un tinte violeta que los adornaban

-Como se tarda, me dijo que estaría aquí a las 6:00 y son las 6:16 y todavía no llega, espero no haya pasado nada. Podría ser que el vuelo de pronto se retrasara porque…¡Se incendio! (en la mente de Izumi se veía un dibujito que parecía hecho por niños de primaria de un avión quemándose y gentecita corriendo por todos lados) o se estrello contra algo ( se imagina el mismo avioncito mal dibujado chocando con algo muy similar a las torres gemelas y a un shogo gritando) o se inundaron (el mismo avioncito con las ventanillas cubiertas de agua y su hermano nadando) o los robaron o quizás el piloto al saber que mi hermano esta en esa nave redirigió el vuelo a los Alpes suizos porque quiere secuestrarlo en una cabañita en medio de la nada para realizar experimentos no tan sanos en el ( se imagino a una cabañita en medio de la nada con su hermano atado a una camilla y un hombrecito riendo al lado todo parecía haber salido del dibujo de unos niños de prim aria)

Corrió a cambiarse y en dos segundos estaba vestido con ropa de esquiar y abrió la puerta de entrada al departamento

-No desesperes shogo voy por ti hermano

-¿A dónde vas a si vestido mi hermoso y tierno hermanito?

Al salir vio a su hermano parado con la llave en la mano a punto de entrar y en su bello rostro una dulce sonrisa no dudo ni un instante en saltar a abrazarlo

-¡estás bien, Qué alegría no fuiste secuestrado por pilotos depravados ¡

-Claro que no hermanito valla que ideas locas tienes jaja

SHOGO SENA un chico rubio muy risueño piel blanca ojos bellos con la misma peculiaridad que su hermanito es un gran cantante dueño de una voz prodigiosa es vocalista de la banda Crusherz por esta razón estuvo en una gira estos últimos meses promocionando su disco.

Entraron al departamento que compartían y se pusieron a acomodar las cosas de shogo

-No debiste esperarme despierto hermanito

-Es que quería verte y también mi regalo (se sonrojo un poquito)

-Mm muy bien aquí lo tienes

Saco de su maleta una enorme caja roja con un moño blanco, al abrir el paquete izumi se emociono mucho eran sus chocolates preferidos una marca extranjera que no se vendían en el país

-¡Eres el mejor hermano gracias¡

-Jaja de nada mi adorable Izumi¡

-Eres el mejor hermano gracias¡

Se abrazaron

-¿y esa facultad?

-Todo bien gracias

-Espero que si mira que quiero que seas el mejor diseñador f}grafico del Japón

-Eso dalo por hecho

En eso sonó el celular de shogo

-Hola

-Hola, ¿como estas? ¿que tal el vuelo?

-Muy bien gracias

-Me alegro, te necesito en las oficinas a las 10 ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro allí estaré

Coloco el celular sobre la mesa de luz seguido a esto vio a una Izumi con un rostro muy confundido es extraño ver a shogo tan serio (tanto como una persona como shogo lo seria)

-¿Quién llamo?

-De la disquera

-A era el

-Si quiere verme a las 10 no parecoa estar molesto pero tú ya sabes

-Si ese hombre es algo perturbador ¿lo sabrá todo? Digo hay veces que me da la sensación que es el amo del universo y que nosotros somos fichas en su tablero del mal

-Jaja no creo que lo sepa todo

-Mmm quien sabe

En eso sono el teléfono de Izumi

-Hola

-Si solo llamaba para decirte que vengas tu también lamento interrumpir su conversación sobre mi persona

-Heee ¿Cómo supiste? Ves yo sabía eres un brujo o un mago o un extraterrestre por eso lo sabes todo eso explica que seas frio calculador que tengas esa sonrisa siempre y que parezcas de 20 cuando tienes 37

-Pero que cosas extrañas dices niño, solo sé que hablaban de mi porque shogo no colgó su celular

-Hoo disculpe señor presidente

-No importa solo venga usted también si

-Si allí estaré

Con esto colgaron y se dispusieron a alistarse para la cita en la disquera

 _ **Notas de autor: espero les allá gustado amores**_

 _ **Lo cambie para darle más verosimilitud ya subo el resto de capos y el 7mo si un beso enorme hasta prontito ya saben comenten que les parecio el cambio si lo odian o les gusto**_


	2. Chapter 2 el concurso

_**Holaaaaa amoresss ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien aquí les traemos el nuevo capi y uso plural porque me acompañan mis amigos shougo e izumi quienes presentaran el capitulo de hoy adelante chicos**_

 _ **Shougo: bueno mis queridas/os hoy tenemos el segundo cap espero les guste y comenten que les parecio**_

 _ **Izumi: cualquiera sea el comentario es bien recibido sin mas**_

 _ **Shougo e izumi: aquí el cap dos**_

 **El concurso**

Llegaron a las 9:39 a las oficinas de N.G allí fueron guiados por la recepcionista a la sala de juntas donde los esperaban el presidente y dueño de la compañía sin mencionar manager y productor de Nittle Grasper banda que también conforma tocando el sintetizador principal, Seguchi Touma Es un hombre de 32 años, con una altura de 175 cm. Cabello Rubio y ojos color esmeralda se podría decir, que sus mayores cualidades son además de su amable sonrisa casi imperturbable su inteligencia y audacia para los negocios y en general para todo lo que tiene relación con el sea directa o indirectamente.

A su lado su compañero de banda y amigo personal Ryuichi Sakuma Es un hombre de 31 años con una altura de 167 cm. Es vocalista de la popular banda Nittle Grasper tiene ojos color azul y cabello castsaño su mejor amigo es kumagoro (un conejo rosa) sus mayores cualidades son su dulzura su carácter infantil y su compañerismo.

Los dos estaban sentados Touma en la silla principal y Ryuichi a su lado

-Por favor tomen asiento, los estábamos esperando

Los dos hermanos Sena acataron la orden y se sentaron

-Bueno los llame porque hace unos días N.G records saco un concurso destinado a el talento joven. En él se establecía que cada joven con talento musical o actoral debía mandar un video, demostrando su talento y una presentación de quien los inspira y de que artistas de esta compañía les gustaría aprender durante el lapso de un mes, los ganadores tenían como premio un mes observando a sus respectivos artistas seleccionados y la posibilidad de firmar con la compañía. Esta de mas decir que ustedes dos al conformar parte de esta empresa también están involucrados en el concurso

-Heee ¡¿Por qué yo?!

-Porque usted Sena san trabajo como extra en varias producciones que realizo la firma con co producciones o producciones originales no se olvide de ello eso lo convierte automáticamente en alguien elegible

-Sii hermanito tú te veías tan monísimo vestido de niña en el comercial que firmaron cuando eras niño

-Haa ya veo si no hay más remedio (aura totalmente depresiva)

-Neeeeee Touma kun ¿yo también?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ,tu eres el vocalista más famoso de momento junto a mi cuñado

-Sii extrañamos a Shuichi kun (abrazando a kumagoro con los ojos llorosos) espero que encuentre la paz este donde este

-No me digas que shuichi kun…(a punto de llorar)

-Se fue de vacaciones a las Bahamas con mi hermano Yuki, shougo san no se preocupe volveran

-Haam crei que… huff que alivio

-Bueno dejando de lado eso mañana tendremos las listas de los ganadores cada uno de los presentes tendrá un aprendiz por así decirlo durante un mes

-Touma chan ¿eso te incluye a ti verdad ? porque kumagoro kun piensa que sería injusto de no ser así porque eres un miembro de la banda mas allá de tu posición de presidente

-En efecto si alguien de los ganadores hizo su trabajo sobre mí no tendría opción alguna supongo

-Yeiii me muero de ganas a que sea mañana

-Yo igual wshis

-Yo no

-Bueno sin más pueden retirarse nos vemos mañana

-Muy bien nos despedimos adiós Seguchi san, Ryuchi san

-Hasta luego señores espero verlos mañana con mucha predisposición

-Siiiii será increíble bye bye chicos también kumagoro kun se despide

-Hasta mañana

Los hermanos Sena se fueron de la sala dejando a los dos mayores.

¿Qué locura nueva tienes en mente Tou chan?

-Nada malo lo prometo (mostrando una sonrisa llena de picardia)

-Será divertido ¿o no kumagoro kun?

 _ **Notas de autor: bueno amores el 2do capi espero les guste como verán respete muchos datos verídicos de las historias originales e invente otros como que touma y yuki son hermanos esperen sorpresas para el próximo capi los amo gracias por leer ya saben si les gusto dejen comentarios y si no les gusto también porque me ayudan a mejorar y me motivan a seguir realizando esta historia un beso súper enorme las amo**_

 _ **Shogo chan: yo igual**_

 _ **Izumi chan: también yo**_

 _ **Un beso de los tres adiós….**_


	3. Chapter 3 Audiciones

_**Hola vidas como están espero que bien les traigo el cap 3 espero les guste gracias por los comentarios los temas en este cap no son míos sino de las bandas del anime gravitaion y el tema Miss Mystery es de Daigo starduts de los Breakerz el seyuu de shogo es un genio espero que les guste un beso nos lemos abajo**_

 _ **capitulo tres: A udiciones **_

Al otro dia todos estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas de las empresas, Shougo totalmente animado con este nuevo proyecto, Ryuchi estaba felizmente sentado al lado de kumagoro, Izumi rezaba porque nadie lo eligiera para hacer su presentación y el presidente de N.G records estaba con su típica sonrisa dulce sentado en su cilla de la mesa de juntas todos en sus respectivos puestos miraban expectantes al presidente.

-Muy bien Sagara san puede comenzar

-Si como guste

Rei Sagara un joven de la misma edad de shougo cabello verde ojos amarillo una personalidad sería bastante trabajador muy cumplidor

Bien aquí les traigo las audiciones de los ganadores y escuchándolas cada uno se imaginara quien eligieron, primero es un muchacho llamado Tatsuha Uesugui

Puso el video en el DVD y allí apareció un joven muy guapo de cabello negro y ojos negros piel blanca y sonrisa cómplice

-Hola señores, mi nombres es Tatsuaha Uesugi, tengo 21 años, soy estudiante de derecho se preguntaran ¿Qué hace un estudiante de derecho haciendo un proyecto como este para el concurso? Bueno les explicare mi sueño es conocer a mi ídolo de la infancia el cantante más maravilloso del mundo Sakuma sama por eso seleccione su canción para interpretarla y sin más aquí mi audición.

Comenzó a cantar junto a su pequeña guitarra eléctrica de su garganta salía una voz preciosa link del video

watch? v = cOMRUG80HLA

BELLEZA SLEEPLESS

Tooku de mí o hikarasete  
mezameru monotachi mate iru  
Yoru no jouheki sasowarete  
utsurisumu mune no ni nukegara

(Deguchi y nai) Shougeki taeru Tsumori nara  
(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o Misete

umarekawareru Anata yo hitori  
hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda Sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo  
kiseki ni mada meguriaeru  
(sotto dakishimete kowasu youni)

muku na mama de sarasarete  
hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
Migaku Houseki te no naka no  
hibi ni sae kizuki hajimeteru

(Tsumetai te ga) nukeochita Toge o hirou kara  
(madoromu hi ga) kusuburi tsuzukeru

ima mo hikari todokanu sin yukue  
azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu youni  
utsuru toki o osorenaide  
(Deguchi naku mo) .. (kuzureochiru)

umarekawari sin Anata yo hitori  
hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda Sekai ga totsuzen hai ni mo natte  
kiseki mada wa megurikuru

hikari todokanu sin yukue  
azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu youni  
utsuru toki wo osorenaide  
(sotto dakishimete Zutto Tsukamaete)  
(kokoro lema hizo kowasu que ni)

Todos quedaron ignotisados con la voz del joven mas aun sierto cantante que estaba maravillaso con ese video de pronto fue sacado es DVD y colocado otro nuevo

Bueno el fue seleccionado de 300 videos dirigidos a usted Sakuma sama ¿Qué dice?

-¡Es increíble canto hermoso será muy lindo enseñarle o no kumagoro kun!

-Me alegro que le agrade, ahora sigue un jovencito que sorprendentemente es actor de teatro no muy conocido pero bueno este es Ryouma ichijou

Se vio en la pantalla un joven de piel bronceada cabello azul y ojos azules tirando a violeta

-Buenas mi nombre es Ryouma ichijou, tengo 23 años soy actor amateur en un teatro pequeño del centro de TOKYO, vi este concurso y quise participar porque adoro al seyuu (actor de voz), compositor y cantante shougo, Sena para mí su voz es simplemente fabulosa, su carisma en el escenario es increíble, no tiene igual amo su manera de comprar al público y sin mencionar su estilo al actuar, es fabuloso no puedo decidirme por una sola canción ya que todas son increíbles las amo a todas sonara muy extraño pero este fanatismo que siento por Sena Sama es porque sus canciones tiene un mensaje de aliento de superación y de motivación de el he aprendido que se puede realizar cualquier sueño con trabajo duro. Espero que si no gano por lo menos le llegue este mensaje. Bueno y aquí comienza mi audición espero les guste

De pronto se vio al mismo joven con una copia exacta del vestuario de Shougo en su video miss mystery que consistía en un sombrero negro con flores doradas y negras en uno de los costados, una remera azul oscuro un sobretodo negro con un moño en el hombro (aquí está el link del video en youtube véanlo DAIGO ES FABULOSO les recomiendo lo escuchen porque asi pueden imaginar mejor lo que pasa en la historia watch?v=QCTz2ie6uUg )

miss mystery

Me encanta olvida misterio odian sin rabirinsu nai  
Kono ai wo wo dakishimete ima nazo tokiakashite

Kimi wa misuteriasu gaaru jueru no you ni kagayaite  
Matenrou no akari sae kimi no mae de kasunde  
Sono Nureta hitomi wa nani wo utsushidashite IRU sin  
Nazomeita Shisen sin Boku saki wo sotto mitsumeteru

Meikyuu IRI no koi nankoufuraku Shinjitsu wa hitotsu dake  
wa kimi kotae no ni naka

Me encanta olvida misterio odian sin rabirinsu nai  
Kono ai wo wo dakishimete ima nazo tokiakashite  
Extraño olvida misterio Kimi no subete wo shiritai  
Kanarazu abaite miseru gisourareta aribai wo kowashite

Kinou wa hana no you ni yasashiku hohoemi kakete  
Kyou wa naze koori no you ni tsumetasugiru kuchibiru

Mujaki ni warai odoru kimi wo sherii kuchi ni suru tabi  
Youen y hyouhen otona no onna ni kawatteku  
(Trate de cogerme)

Owari nai no Meiro onisan kochira  
Ashioto sin hou naru que oikakete  
mo tsukande Sono te surinukete yuku  
Mata kimi no torawareru ni wana

Encuentra este look Aitakute dake wo motometeru  
Itsu de Deguchi tadoritsuku pesca esta Tsuzuku un tobira

Me encanta olvida misterio odian sin rabirinsu nai  
Kono ai wo wo dakishimete ima nazo tokiakashite  
Extraño olvida misterio Kimi no subete wo shiritai  
Kanarazu abaite miseru gisourareta aribai wo wo torikku  
Subete tokiakashite

Actuaba como si fuera el ademas de su talent notorio esto dejo muy emocionado e inpresionado a Shougo

-¡fabuloso, increíble, adoro ese chico quiero conocerlo!

Se paró de su silla

-Siéntate por favor hermano

-Muy bien Sena sama me alegra que le agrade y bueno la ultima pero noi menos importante es una mujer que su audición es increíble y su video igual véanlo por favor

Se vio en la pantalla una mujer muy hermosa castaña cabello largo ojos grices, labios carmín

-Buenas mi nombre es Mika uesugi, tengo 23 soy estudiante de arte y bailarina del ballet de Japón, toco el piano y el violín eléctrico. Verán hace unos meses escuche diferentes canciones de cantantes de su firma y me enamore de la musicalización de las canciones y de la manera en que están ecualizadas cuando pregunte den quienes eran me dijeron tres nombres diferentes de bandas que pertenecían a su firma días después sacaron este concurso por eso decidí hacer mi audición, me encantaría conocer al que mesclo o hizo la melodía de las canciones

Saco su violín y comenzó a tocar en él la melodía de la canción sensitive de Nittle Gasper

Al terminar continúo con la melodía de SLEEPLESS BEAUTY Siguió con otras tres canciones todas las melodías de esas canciones hechas por Touma los presentes quedaron sorprendidísimos con la belleza y el talento de la joven (además por el hecho que ignorara que el presidente de N.G realizo esas melodías)

-Bueno Seguchi Sama ella aunque no dijo su nombre hizo su proyecto dedicado a usted ¿Qué aremos?

-No se

-¿Cómo que no sabes Tou can debes aceptar ese era el trato? Lo prometiste frente a kumagoro kun y no puedes mentirle a kumagoro

-Así es Seguchi sama no sería justo que no aceptara ¿o no oni san?

-Si es lo justo se-gu-chi-san

-Muy bien entonces acepto esa niña será mi aprendiz

-Muy bien señores entonces mañana conocerán a sus aprendices….

 _ **Notas de autor: bien aquí el cap 3 realmente gracias por sus comentarios espero que sigan comentando que les parece cada cap los amo espero con ansias sus comentarios**_

 _ **Ryouma: espera, espera, espera ¡¿Por qué soy tan fan de este?! si ni me agrada**_

 _ **SHougo: ¿por que eres así Ryouna kumn ?(a punto de llorar)**_

 _ **Conii: porque yo ADORO LA MUSICA DE DAIGO y eso es lo que pienso de él en verdad así que te use para decirlo y de paso para la historia**_

 _ **Ryouma: eres cruel**_

 _ **Conii: jaja no soy cruel solo deje la objetividad un poquito**_

 _ **Buenop amores un beso nos leemos después ya saben COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO bye bye**_


	4. Chapter 4 sucesos inesperados

_**Holaaaaa amores les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero les guste los pensamientos entre " " si, aquí les dejo mi pag de face para que puedan contactarte conmigo cualquier cosa les mando mil besos**_

Link:? Páginas / Rinc% C3% B3n-yaoi / 549168945222370 pnref = historia busquen constanza seguchi es la misma foto de perfil

Capitulo 4: _ **"sucesos inesperados"**_

Eran las 6:00 am se dirigía a encontrarse con el genio que hizo esas melodías que le calaron hasta los huesos en la famosa empresa disquera N.G salió totalmente emocionada con su violín a cuesta iba con su hermoso cabello suelto una remera de tiras roja y un pantalón de cuero botas y guantes de cuero con los dedos cortados y un pequeño bolso de manos se veía realmente bella estaba escuchando música con los auriculares cruzando la calle cuando de pronto se escucho un ruido de un frenado de un auto y muchos bocinazos…

Estaba en su nuevo BMW M4 Convertible negro, aunque realmente su hermano Yuki había insistido en ello según el "el presidente debe lucir bien en todo momento no puedes manejar cualquier autito de juguete, modernízate". Al final termino cediendo. Estaba por llegar a un semáforo cuando de repente se distrajo por el sonido de su celular era el tono de Yuki pero no contestaría ese pequeño momento que se distrajo le costó el casi chocar en el semáforo freno de golpe su vehículo a escasos metros de una chica

-¡fájate idiota casi me matas!

-Lo lamento muchísimo

Se bajo del auto para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y si fuera necesario auxiliar a la joven, al quedar al frente de la dama se dio cuenta que era la misma del video, la que sería su "aprendiz".

-"parece un Ángel"

Después de reprenderse mentalmente por la comparación, Se dio cuenta de la fabulosa oportunidad de saber si en verdad no sabía que él fue quien realizo la musicalización de esas canciones o si era una estrategia de complot contra su firma

-Lamento lo ocurrido mi nombre es Seguchi Touma

Le extendió la mano que fue al principio rechazada pero luego de unos minutos la tomo

-Uesugi Mika mucho gusto

-Me imagino que iba a N.G records ¿verdad?

\- si iba para allá pero ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Pues vera señorita

Le extendió una tarjeta de presentación

-Yo soy el presidente de esa compañía y vi su audición

-Hoo ya veo

-Será un placer escoltarla a las oficinas suba por favor, le juro no le haré daño alguno

Mika estaba medio reacia a esa invitación pero al final viendo su posición decidió aceptar la oferta

Subieron al convertible y Touma puso primero una versión de no nidificada en lo absoluto de la canción más popular de Nittle Gasper y observo detenidamente a la joven

-¿lo conoce? Es la canción de la banda del momento

-Mm si pero como que le falta algo, a esta versión le falta ese toque de hermosura y pasión que tiene normalmente el tema es como si le faltase el alma

-Faltarle el alma he "mmm que interesante"

Después coloco el mismo tema pero esta vez con sus preparativos correspondientes

-A eso me refería

-¿disculpe?

-Quizás no lo entienda Seguchi sama pero en esta versión se nota que alguien con mucho amor y pasión por lo que hace la arreglo y musicalizo no sé si me explico esta canción sin duda fue ecualizada por la misma persona que ecualizo las canciones más bellas de Nittle Gasper

Esto dejo impresionado al empresario no se espero esa respuesta de la chica

-¿conoce a quien ecualizo este tema verdad?

-Así es ¿quiere que le diga quién es?

-Mm no prefiero verlo con mis ojos aunque por su música deduzco mucho de su personalidad

-Así y ¿Qué deduce señorita?

-Bueno esta persona es… increíble y no lo digo solo por su obvio talento sino porque de esa melodía deduzco que es alguien solitario amable y muy perfeccionista alguien sumamente meticuloso con sus creaciones alguien que aunque sea así tiene un espíritu libre que le permite realizar estas increíbles obras de arte

-Jajá pero se le olvida que la letra la compone otra persona no el

-Por más que no sean sus letras él le pone algo diferente a la canción algo único algo simplemente maravilloso, el debe ser maravilloso.

-Ya veo

Touma sonrió muy feliz por el alago de la joven dama.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad precisamente el departamento de los hermanos Sena se veía una pequeña rencilla familiar.

-¿Pero y si es un degenerado que quiera propasarse contigo? "se imaginaba dos hombrecitos hechos de palitos uno con cara de degenerado queriendo tocar a un Shougu gritando ayuda" O ¿un acosador? O ¿Qué tal que quiera ganar ti confianza para después llevarte a una clínica mediante engaños para vender tus órganos al mercado negro?

-Hoo mi bello Izumi te vez tan encantador cuando te preocupas por tu oni san

Ni san es en serio quiero acompañarte

Mmmmm (poniendo su dedo índice debajo de su labio) está bien

-¿En serio?

-Si

-Genial bueno entonces vamos

* * *

¡No corras!

Cuando Touma y su acompañante llegaron a las empresas vieron en la recepción a un Ryuichi muy sonriente comiendo chocolates de una marca extranjera con kumagoro y un joven con traje al lado viendo comer los chocolates con una sonrisa inmensa

-Señorita le pido por favor que valla a la salón principal con la recepcionista allí se presentaran los ganadores con los artistas

-De acuerdo Seguchi sama, muchas gracias por traerme

-Fue un placer

e-spero verle pronto

-yo igual

Le sonrió y ella se fue con la recepcionista

-qué lindo es

-Si el presidente es muy atractivo, no por nada es uno de los soltero junto a Sakuma sama

-Mm ya veo es sorprendente que sea soltero

-Bueno en realidad es viudo

-¿viudo?

-Si el pobre enviudo a solo tres años de casado

-Qué triste

-Si lo es, bueno pase por favor tome asiento

-Muchas gracias

Cuando salió la señorita a los pocos minutos entro el joven de traje que estaba al lado de Ryuichi

-Hola, me dijeron que esperara aquí para que nos presentemos…

El azabache quedo impresionado al ver a la joven, al igual que ella no podía creer lo que veía

-¡¿Eres tú?!

-¡No lo puedo creer ne san!

-A pasado tiempo ni chan

-¿pero qué haces aquí?

 _-l_ o mismo que tu participe y gane

-Ya veo…¡ pero qué bueno verte!

-Si, a mí también me alegra ¿Qué tal tus estas? Has crecido muchísimo

-Bien ¿y tú? eres una toda mujer

-Muy bien, gracias y tu un hombrecito

Se abrazaron

-Oye no aprietes tan fuerte jajaja

-Pero no nos vemos desde que nos separamos de niños en el orfanato ne san estoy muy feliz definitivamente el día mas feliz de mi vida

Lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Igual el mío mi pequeño Tatsuha kun

-Tenemos que juntarnos a hablar

Saco una tarjeta de su bolso y se la dio

-Llámame si

-Si ne san

En eso entra el tercer ganador al salón quien al ver la imagen fraternal se pregunta ¿que pasara?

-Hola me llamo Ryouma

-Hola Tstsua

-Buenos días, me llamo Mika ¿eres otro ganador?

-Si

-Así que somos solo tres

-Eso parece ne san

-¿son hermanos?

-Si nos encontramos por casualidad aquí hoy

-Ya veo

De ponto apareció Rei con una hoja y tres gafetes distintivos

-Atención por favor mi nombre es Sagara Rei aquí tengo sus gafetes los iré nombrando a cada uno para asignarles sus gafetes y las señoritas aquí a mi lado los guiara a los puestos de trabajo de los artistas

Los tres asintieron…..

Nota de autor: bueno ese es el cap de hoy espero les allá gustado ya saben espero sus comentarios un beso

Ryouma: espérate allí. ¿Cómo que Constanza Seguchi?

Coni: es mi apellido de casada

Ryouma: hay si claro y yo tengo tendencias de uke, nadie te creería que te casaste con Seguchi sama

Coni: aguafiestas hum.. si me lo tuve que cambiar al apellido por culpa de facebook aunque tú no eres uke por poquito he deberías agradecer que Izumi tenga más cara de niña porque tú tienes expresiones medio dudosillas

Ryouma: eso es más creíble ¿Cómo que dudosillas?

Shougo: es verdad Ryouma kun un poquito más y no se distingue quien es uke y quien seme de ustedes dos

Izumi : muy cierto coni chan y mi hermano tienen razón Ryouma

Ryouma: tu también Izumi (llorando)

Cony: bueno despídanse ya

Todos: besos no olviden comentar


	5. Chapter 5 primer encuentro parte 1

_**Hola bellezas aquí el nuevo capitulo espero les guste tarde blo se y lo siento mucho espero lo disfruten ya saben cualquier comentario es bienvenido sin mas nos leemos abajo**_

 _Capitulo 5 primer encuentro parte 1_

Cuando vio que la señorita Uesugi se retiraba con la recepcionista el fue a comenzar con su trabajo, pero no sin antes decirle a su amigo que se ponga a trabajar, subió en el ascensor hasta el último piso el cual era solo empleado para la ubicación de su oficina. Las puertas del elevador de vidrio se abrieron y él se adentro al lugar viendo de primera mano el escritorio de su asistente que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la oficina principal entro por la puerta de caoba esa oficina era como sus segundo hogar allí tenia no solo sus herramientas obvias de trabajo, sino que en un cuarto a la derecha un pequeño baño con ducha. y en la habitación de la izquierda una cama sin mencionar que en una esquina de su escritorio se encontraba un pequeño bar con bebidas de todas las clases. No es que lo usara con frecuencia solo le agradaba que a las personas con quienes hacia negocios se las atendiera muy bien.

Se sentó en su escritorio tomando una taza de café en sus manos intentando concentrarse en los nuevos contratos. Cuando recordó la llamada perdida de su hermano antes del encuentro con la joven dama, saco su teléfono y le marco.

En ese mismo momento le sonó el celular a un rubio que se encontraba en la parte oeste de Paradise Island, no lejos de la salida del viaducto con peaje que une la isla con Nassau. El Atlantis el hotel de lujo donde se hospedaban la pareja de oro del Japón

-Hasta que devuelves la llamada seguchi

-Jaja también me alegra escucharte Eiri ¿Qué se te ofrecía?

-Veras el viejo estuvo molestándome en mi viaje de nuevo con la misma historia de que quiere que te cases de nuevo con no se qué niña rica que conoció

-Tsk no me digas sigue con la misma idioteces

-Así es hermanito es mas en unos días durante la reunioncita familiar la quiere presentar como la próxima señora seguchi

-Dios mío esta demente como si fuera un niño a quien puede manejar

-Je tu sabes cómo es el vejo la única manera que te libres de su asedio es que encuentres una mujer más rica que ella, con mas clase y la pretendas o que te cases

-Mmm es absurdo como si algo así me fuera a importar

-I quizás prefieras conocer al amigo se Shu

(Esa idea le gusto mucho menos)

-No muchas gracias hermano pero ya veré que se me ocurre para desligarme de la situación

-Está bien volveremos en unos días para la reunión ya sabes si cambias de opinión adiós

-Adiós Eiri

Bien término con su charla se abrió de golpe la puerta principal mostrando a Ryuichi en esta

-Holaaaa Tou kun ya es hora vamos abajo

-Si vamos

Se paro y acompaño a su amigo hasta unos pisos mas abajo donde estaban las salas de grabación allí ya estaba Noriko

-Llegan tarde

-Si lo lamento Noriko san

Los miembros de la sala saludaron con el mayor de los respetos a los dos miembros que acababan de ingresar cada uno tomo su lugar correspondiente y comenzaron a tocar.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes hicieron lo que se les pidió y fueron con las señoritas los dos hermanos fueron guiados juntos a los puestos de trabajo de sus ídolos por razones obvias y Ryouma fue guiado a otra sala. Cuando llegaron a las salas de grabación Tatsuha estaba muy emocionado parecía un niño en una dulcería, mientras que mica parecía estar en shock no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era el mismo hombre guapo de esa mañana el presidente de N.G records.

-Lamento la interrupción Seguchi sama Sakuma sama estos son los jóvenes que ganaron

-Buenos días

Dijeron los dos al unisonó agachando las cabezas

-Buenos días Uesugi san y Akamura san

-Buenas Tatsuha kun y tu eres la muchacha bonita que toca el violín

-He si señor (se sonrojo)

-Es mi hermana Sakuma sama

-¿En serio y ¿porque no tienen el mismo nombre familiar?

-Somos adoptados

-Haaaaa

-Bueno Ryuichi san yo me retiro tengo más trabajo que hacer

-Hee pero Touma chan (abrazo a kumagoro apunto de llorar)

-Volveré jaJa si es tan amable señorita sígame

-Si señor

Y así esos cuatro comenzaron ese largo e interesante momento de sus vidas…

Continuara

 _ **Notas de autor: eeee termine el capi después de mi bloqueo de autor jajajajajajajaja espero lo disfruten**_

 _ **CONI: y ¿a ti que te pasa?**_

 _ **Ryouma : tsk no aparecí en este cap**_

 _ **Coni: en el próximo van ustedes con mi querido SHOUGO y REI jajajaj**_

 _ **Ryouma: espero**_

 _ **Coni: bueno saluda a las/os lectores**_

 _ **Ryouma: bueno queridos les mando un beso y espero comenten nos despedimos esta cosa y yo**_

 _ **Coni: ¿Cómo que cosa?**_

 _ **Ryouma: si porque te enfocaste en tu amor y nos olvidaste pero le voy a contar a Shougo**_

 _ **Coni: no me olvide y cuidado con lo que le inventas**_

 _ **Ryouma: me voy chau**_

 _ **Sale corriendo**_

 _ **Coni: bueno amores me voy detrás suyo adiós ya saben comenten un beso del tamaño del mundo bye bye**_


	6. Chapter 6 primer encuentro parte dos

**HOLAAA AMORES LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CASPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE YA SABEN COMENTEN LA Canción UTILIZADA ES :** Tsukiyo no itazura no mahou  
 **Título Esp:** Traviesa magia en la noche iluminada por la luna  
 **Artista:** BREAKERZ  
 **Álbum:** Tsukiyo no itazura no mahou  
 **Título Alt:** Ending 38 del Anime "Detective Conan"

 _CAPITULO 6 PRIMER ENCUENTRO PARTE DOS_

Lo llevaba la señorita por un corredor muy largo lleno de gigantografias de las diferentes bandas que pertenecían a la firma de la disquera estaba muy nerviosos por fin conocería a su ídolo cuando la señorita le señalo una sala donde se encontraban los de la banda Crusherz entraron justo cuando Shougo estaba componiendo algo

* * *

-Buenas tardes Sena sama

-Buen día

-SOY ICHIJOU RYOUMA

-Eres el niño que canto mi canción haciendo un cosplay de mi

-He si señor (se agacho muy ruborizado)

-Jeje que adorable eres casi tanto como mi querido Izumi

-Ryouma lo veía sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo

-Hermano… hola soy Izumi Sena

-Hola Ryouma Ichijou

-Mmm dime Ryouma ¿tienes tatuajes, perforaciones, te drogaste alguna vez, tienes alguna tendencia psicótica o alguna vez has estado preso por investigar, acosar o perseguir hasta que secuestraste, torturaste o medio mataste a alguna estrella de rock?

-Que bello mi Hermanito se preocupa tanto por mi (lo abrazo con euforia) pero no está bien que atosigues a preguntas a la gente mi adorable Izumi

Ryouma estaba un poco desconcertado pero lo mismo hablo

-No, no, nunca lo hice, no tengo problemas psiquiátricos y jamás le aria daño a nadie, ni los acosaría.

-Jejej bueno ya escuchaste hermanito

-Si supongo pero te estaré vigilando

-Bueno, bueno muchachos cálmense mm… ¡¿ya se quieren escuchar una canción nueva?!

-Si

Respondieron los dos juntos y así fue como los Crusherz comenzaron a tocar

* * *

Tsukiyo no itazura no mahou ( **Título Esp:** Traviesa magia en la noche iluminada por la luna)

Hitomi tojireba kimi no Omokage  
Dai suki Datta Egao mo ima wa kiesou de

Si cerrara mis ojos, veria tu cara  
Pero la sonrisa que amé está desapareciendo

Omoidasu no wa aoi kekkou  
Te donde futta Ushiro sugata ano hi kimi donde tsuresatta

Recuerdo la luz de la luna azul  
Alguien diciendo adiós con la mano de espaldas, fuiste llevada ese día

Kokoro kara kara kokoro  
Kimi ni tsutaetai  
Aishiteru aishiteru  
Todokanu omoi  
Yume Naraba yume Naraba  
Kimi ni aeru no ni  
Inori todokanai kedo ...

Desde mi corazón, desde mi corazón,  
Quiero decirte  
Te quiero, te quiero  
Estos inalcanzables sentimientos  
Si es un sueño, si es un sueño  
Seria capaz de conocerte  
A pesar de que mis oraciones no se pueden escuchar

Tsukiyo sin Itazura no Mahou  
kimi wa kage ni toraware  
Shingetsu yami ni hisomu que ni  
kimi no Mienai ga sugata

Traviesa magia en la noche iluminada por la luna  
Eres capturada por la sombra de la luna  
La oscuridad acecha como si fuera luna nueva esta noche  
No puedo verte

Tiempo Kisetsu Meguri tiempo de búsqueda modoranai  
Usubeni hanabira chirisaita nando-iro de deshou

La estaciones vienen y van, pero tu no volverás  
Los pétalos de flores de luz carmesí, ¿Cuantas veces han florecido y marchitado?

Samishikute samishikute  
Koe ga kikitakute  
Kanjitai kanjitai  
Kimi no nukumori  
Omoikiri omoikiri  
Sora ni te wo nobasu  
Kimi ni todokanai kedo…

Me siento solo, me siento solo  
Necesito oír tu voz  
Quiero sentir, quiero sentir  
Tu calor  
Con todos mis sentimientos, con todos mis sentimientos  
Extiendo mi mano hacia el cielo  
Pero todavía no te puedo alcanzar...

Tsuki no michikake o nagamete kimi no Arika o sagasu  
Mata Mangetsu no koki ga kuru towa ni kurikaesu no?

Al mirar las fases cambiantes de la luna, te estoy buscando  
La luna llena volverá de nuevo, ¿Seguirá este ciclo para siempre?

Tsuki no hikari terasarete ni  
Kimi no mugen ni madou  
Yume a utsutsu sin Koigokoro  
Shiroku oboro ni kasunde

Bajo la luz de la luna  
Me pregunto, si eres tu a quien veo  
Mi amor por ti, Confundido entre los sueños y la realidad,  
Está nublado por la blanca niebla

Hana no you ni sakihokori  
Tori no you ni habataite  
Kaze no you ni maiagari  
Tsuki no te ai cometa ni

Florece como las flores  
Mueve tus alas como los pájaros  
Danza en el cielo como el viento  
Ven a verme en la noche iluminada por la luna

Tsukiyo sin Itazura no Mahou  
Kimi wa kage ni toraware  
Shingetsu yami ni hisomu que ni  
Kimi no sugata wa doko

Traviesa magia en la noche iluminada por la luna  
Eres capturada por la sombra de la luna  
La oscuridad acecha como si fuera luna nueva esta noche  
¿Dónde estás exactamente?

Tsuki no hikari ni terasarete  
kimi no mugen ni madou  
Yume a utsutsu sin Koigokoro  
shiroku oboro ni kasunde

Bajo la luz de la luna  
Me pregunto, si eres tu a quien veo  
Mi amor por ti, Confundido entre los sueños y la realidad,  
Está nublado por la blanca niebla

Kimi wa chikaku ni iru no ni…

A pesar de que estás a mi lado...

* * *

Los dos se quedaron embelesados con la canción de Shougo pero a la vez los lleno un sentimiento de nostalgia

-Izumi (en susurro) ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo?

-Siii (con lagrimas en los ojos) pobre mi hermano

-¿Sabes a quien le canta?

-No pero quizás tenga una idea de quien pueda ser

-Está bien quiero escuchar la historia

-De acuerdo te la contare en la cafetería.

-¿he?

-Hermano

-Si Izumi

-Voy a la cafetería ¿me puede acompañar tu aprendiz? quiero traerles café a todos

-Está bien vallan

Así fue como los dos bajaron hasta la cafetería interna del edificio e hicieron el pedido mientras estaban sentados en la barra

-Muy bien cuéntame la historia

-No hay mucho que contar mi hermano está enamorado de alguien que no le corresponde del todo

-¿Cómo que no del todo?

-Ya sabes este chico por así decirlo está enamorado de otro pero "le gusta" mi hermano

-Con" le gusta "¿te refieres a…?

-Si… pero bueno yo sé que mi hermano lo ama

-Mmmm

De repente Ryouma se levanto de golpe de la silla

-¡Ya se vamos a ayudar a Shougo san!

-Hee

-Vamos hacer de Cupido tu y yo Izumi ¿Qué dices?

-De acuerdo hagámoslo

-Por cierto ¿de quién está enamorado Shougo san?

-Del asistente del presidente Rei sagara

¡¿Del estirado?!

-Jajaja si supongo que es algo estirado pero es buan persona creeme

-Esta bien entonces vamos a hacer de Cupido

-sii

Continuara…..

 _ **Notas de autor bueno amores este es el cap 6 espero les guste la verdad lo pensé mucho y salió esto ya saben que el video lo subo a mi cuenta de facebook cualquier cosa un beso enorme nos leemos luego a y se preguntaran por que Ryouma y yo no peleamos hoy bueno es que el se metio tanto en el personaje que se olvido de pelear (actores quien los entiende jaja) bueno adios**_


End file.
